Autobot convoy for Vigilance
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - samedi, octobre 11, 2014, 8:20 ---------------------------------------------------------- Smoky Chasms - Thunderhead Pass - Nova Cronum Deep within the crevasses between the sharp cliffs are dark chasms filled with the particle-heavy smog-like mist. It may be best to close up your vents here. Without a light, mechs are left to their sensors, as no surface light reaches here. The ground is coated in silt, every step kicking up more dust and the occasional skeletal remains of an unfortunate fall. Low-light mechanimals roam freely, more likely scavengers than predators. Contents: Rodimus Prime Arcee has arrived. Rodimus Prime folds forward into the most dangerous Winnebago in the galaxy! Arcee cracks metal knuckles Command Center Vigilance has just been upgraded north of here in the Grayglint Gorge, despite Blast Off and Razorclaw's best efforts. This action has not gone unnoticed in the grand scheme of things. Already the Bots stationed at the new Center are requesting stockpiles of ammo and weaponry to ensure proper supplies. Which is where Rodimus Prime and a team of Autobost step in. Rodimus has been in his altmode the entire time, as the team pulls up...and for good reason. He's carrying vital cargo in his Winnebago. Don't laugh, it's roomy in there! He parks at the canyon's edge, surveying the gorge before him. A multi-optic visor lowers over the top part of his windshield, glinting red. "I can't say I'm surprised. I see...seven...no, twelve Decepticons on the ridge. They're setting up blockades it looks like....Which means we're going to have to barrel on through. They're not about to slow down our footing here. The good news is that I don't see any named Cons out there, so it's going to be more about persevering. Most of them'll be opening fire at myself." He revs his engine, "For obvious reasons. That'll free the rest of you up to clear the path, scout, or lessen the incoming fire. We've got quite a drop ahead of us." That's no lie, the gorge on this end has no shallow ramp to drive into. It's going to be rough work for any Autobot, Winnebago included. Hound has arrived. Hound transforms into his 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar mode. Arcee looks at the gorge, and cringes inwardly. This is not her strong point. But she knows what IS her strong point: shooting Decepticons. "I'll draw their fire," she offers, drawing her laser-pistols and preparing herself for one heck of a firefight. Prowl walks up to the edge and looks at the whole area with his HUD, tagging all Decepticons and their current location, distribution, vector. Angle of descent, estimated time to cross the area. "Almost looks...too clean. We might be missing something, stay alert for surprises." He does not bother taking up arms, what is about to follow will likely end up as footage on Cybertron's Wildest Police Videos. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar sits in vehicle mode, the loyal Autobot scout ready to lend a hand. Er, tire. <> His tires bump along the surface as he begins to get to work scanning. <> ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Racing Winnebago < Rodimus Prime > calls out over the comm, "Advanced scouting's going to be a necessity. Arcee, this is a military matter, you've got lead. Everyone back her up as best you can. Word of warning, the trailer turret's all enclosed up to make room for extra supplies, so we're not toting the heavy guns." Smoke blasts out of his exhaust ports as Rodimus idles, "Alright, Autobots, let's move out!" Despite only going about sixty feet towards the gorge, Rodimus floors it. From below, a dynamic picture is caught of the Autobot Leader in midair for several moments, as he Dukes Of Hazzard's his way into the canyon. His wheels slam against the steep incline, spewing dust and debris about him almost instantly. Purple laser fire begins streaking into the canyon's end almost immediately. Two trails of smoke brush forwards, ending in explosions as two heavy gunners break out the missile launchers. <> Rodimus Prime says, "Wow, they're not kidding. That's a lot of firepower out there. Punch on through, Bots!" On cue Prowl leaps down the edge of the gorge using one hand to slow his fall and twenty feet from the bottom he kicks off the wall, transforms and lands in his police cruiser mode. He guns his engine and focuses on trying to scout ahead and figure out if any traps or nasty surprises are in store. The Autobots sleuth practically ignores the Decepticons to focus on what cannot be seen. With the traditional sound from your childhood, Prowl folds down into a Police Cruiser. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser compares his Accuracy to 85: Success! Prowl detects one of the many things he anticipated in the area, almost immediately. Mines, laid out ahead. PROWL EASILY FOUND THE BONUS FOR THIS SKILL CHALLENGE, NETTING AN ADDITIONAL 30 PTS TO THE AUTOBOTS. Arcee lingers for a moment because the edge of the gorge is her best possible opportunity to get shots on the Decepticons. Once she enters the gorge, they're going to have the advantage, so from here, she can keep them on the defensive. Eventually, however, she's going to need to follow them in there, and she isn't relishing that moment because she's fairly sure she's going to get stuck. For the moment, she just uses the vantage point of the top of the gorge to snipe the Decepticons. Combat: Arcee compares her Accuracy to 55: Success! Prowl says, "Stay alert! Mine field ahead. Transmitting coordinates, tag them on your GPS and avoid." 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar moves along the ground ahead, scanners sweeping the area. Prowl picks up a minefield. <> The Autobot Scout uses his enhanced senses to continue sweeping the area for any other hidden objects, from more mines, to hidden and waiting Decepticons, to weapon caches or even tricks- like holgrams. Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar compares his Accuracy to 80: Failure :( Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar compares his Accuracy to 80: Failure :( It's just another day for the Autobots apparently. The initial mines are placed off to the side of the canyon, most of them inert at the moment. A classic Con tactic, to get the Autobot forces to swerve and seek cover, only to start igniting mines after they get comfortable. More smoke trails out, exploding on the canyon wall, as Rodimus reflexively swerves to avoid the missile fire. "Arcee, I see a..." Moments later, Arcee the crackshot, drops the launcher Con with a single round. "Nevermind." As the Convoy starts to head deeper into the gorge, Arcee finds that the party is rapidly starting to turn out of her sight! Hound, on the other hand, was right in line with Prowl, the Intel Commander just moments ahead of him in identification...must be all that police training. What Hound didn't note was the actual barricade set up before the Autobots, just out of Arcee's sight. Large metal sheets, cover the middle canyon's depth, while it is still narrow. Of course, one could go around it...where the minefield is. In their carved out bunkers, several snipers reappear, firing at all parties in the canyon, focusing on the Prime as predicted. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser observes the layout and the sniper positions. "They are laying it thick." The policeman is curious about those sheets of metal just laying there. Are they covering pits for the cars to fall into? Retractable turrets? What would I do to stop the Autobots? Prowl focuses on the situational awareness and other potential traps. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser compares his Intelligence to 85: Success! Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Trailbreaker has arrived. Pink Saturn Sky leaps into the gorge, and transforms, trying hard to catch up to the others as well as avoid the mines. "<< On my way back! >>" Arcee promises the others as she twists and turns through the perilous gorge. It was either this, or miss the chance to drop one of the Decepticons, and she weighed one agains the other, deciding it was worth the inconvenience. Combat: Racing Winnebago < Rodimus Prime > compares his Agility to 50: Success! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky compares her Agility to 55: Failure :( Combat: Pink Saturn Sky compares her Agility to 55: Success! 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar feels a bit chagrined as he *misses* something... but even a skilled Scout isn't going to catch everything. All he can do now is focus on the task at hand and continue giving it his best. He notices the snipers nestled up above, focused on targeting Prime. Well, while they're focused on Prime... he'll focus on them. Suddenly... //Grimlock himself// appears not too far behind the snipers, gnashing teeth and looking rather vicious. If the snipers fall for this hologram of Hound's, they'll be too busy worrying about Dinobots to continue sending a barrage of gunfire down below. Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar compares his Intelligence to 60: Success! As always, Prowl's mind is ablaze with tactics. The mech'd do the military division proud if he weren't even better in Intel. Restrict movements, unstable terrain, force mode changes. Up ahead, the canyon widens out just enough, that Prowl can speculate that the mechs passed by will be altmoding and giving air superiority to the area. Rodimus makes the turn into the deeper canyon, as Arcee burns rubber trying to get into proper position. The Prime grunts, "I'll clear the way. Power on through, Autobots!" Rodimus slams into the first barricade with a resounding crash, sending the two mechs using it as cover into the air as the barricade becomes a battering ram. Mines explode off to the sides of Rodimus as he swerves, recovering from the first barricade. Then onto the next, SLAM!, and the third, SMASH! Sparks fly out from beneath him as the barricade catches on his wheelspokes. "Give me a minute to work this scrap out!" Of course just then, as Prowl predicted, part of the missed snipers suddenly roar in overhead as the canyon widens out, with harassing laserfire from above. The other part is startled into action by the sudden ambush of Grimlock himself in the mix of things. "ME GRIMLOCK EAT SNIPERS!" He bellows, the invincible Dinobot providing quite the distraction, relieving the convoy of a fair share of enemies. BECAUSE THE MINES OR BARRICADES WERE NOT DEALT WITH, RODIMUS PRIME HAS SUFFERED DAMAGE. -30 POINTS. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Arcee says, "Whoah. Did you just do that? ...I think you just did that." Hound says, "Hmm?" Checks the position of the guards where the canyon widens. "It gets roomier ahead. We will get more maneuvering space but will be vulnrable to air attacks. Hound, can you project the canyon floor above us so the jets cannot see us?" Yes it is tricky almost like a veil on invisibility starting at a certain altitude. Even if it is not perfect it should make targeting alot harder for the jets. Prowl slightly alters his course to barrel through a couple of Decepticons. Hopefully slow down the pursuit. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser compares his Strength to 65: Success! Trailbreaker has encrypted this channel. Trailbreaker says, "Enroute team, what's the four one one??" Arcee says, "Treacherous gorge, watch out for the mines and the snipers, and catch up to us ASAP. *mutters* Shouldn't be any barricades left, though..." Rodimus Prime says, "Who needs roadblocks when you've got heavy air support? They're certainly wanting to make a message that Nova Cronum is off limits. Unfortunately, I don't read all of my memos." Datapop says, "Oh I am quite aware, sir." 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar radios Prowl back. <> With that, the Grimlock hologram vanishes... but if he's successful, a "canyon floor" hologram begins to appear. That should indeed confuse the snipers, providing Hound's hologram is successful. However, he doesn't have time to fully scan it in before using it, so there may be glitches or patches of no coverage. Pink Saturn Sky presses on, hoping that Hound might be able to provide some aerial cover for them as they continue toward the widening part of the gorge. Suddenly, she gets...a notion. Maybe it's just a funny feeling, a suspicion, but she's learned to act on those. "<< We're nearly there -- I'm going to scout ahead for trouble. >>" She takes some initiative, hoping to get a jump on any trouble up ahead of them before they reach Vigilence. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky compares her Leadership to 55: Success! Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar compares his Technical to 55: Success! Fireflight says, "Fireflight here. Did someone mention air support?" Not one to be known for speed, it takes Trailbreaker quite a bit to catch up to the main convoy of Autobots up ahead of him. The black truck does its best to navigate behind the destruction wrought by his teammates, swerving to avoid crunching Decepticon bodies under his tires. Carefully treading through the mine field, Trailbreaker rolls up to the convoy. <> he jokes, pulling up next to Hound. When the Grimlock hologram vanishes and is replaced by a canyon floor up above them.. Trailbreaker activates his forcefield and attempts to stretch it as a more flat patch. Oval, the Autobot cheerleader keeps constant work and focus to keep it material and overhead of their moving caravan. <> Combat: Toyota 4WD Camper Truck compares his Technical to 55: Success! Fireflight has arrived. F-4E somehow finds his way after aimlessly exploring the skies of Cybertron. One of his wingtips has been scraped off on the edge of the Istoral Trench, but he seems mostly undamaged. A recon camera turret on the center of his fuselage takes in the scene. A few Seekers continue to harrass Grimlock from range, especially after one almost ended up in his teeth, but the majority of them have taken to the sky in pursuit. Laserfire keeps harassing the Autobot forces, those in the canyon all suffer at least superficial damage. The sparking barricade caught beneath Rodimus' wheels is another matter entirely. Enough sparks and smoke is spurred on by the distraction, it is as if a signal flare identified him as prime target....as if the paint job weren't enough. Several rounds trace off of him, denting his trailer. Rodimus grunts once under the strain, but no more. He swerves again, the entire trailer buckling once as he dislodges the obstruction, causing a loud series of sounds as he rolls over it. In the distance, Command Center Vigilance is visible now, Bot Gunners, already notified of the situation, start to set up arms to blunt the raiding party. One sets up his sights, tuning in just in time to see Prowl slam into a three mech team, and their support machine gun, sending one flying of the three. As Arcee moves on ahead, before the hologram and forcefield display. The cavern wall opens up before her, Vigilance's advance troops set up three hasty gun emplacements before her. Trenchfoot, senior CO of the fort, manages a quick salute. "We've got your back, Sir! Awaiting orders to draw fire, on your mark! Working in almost staggering display of cooperation, Hound and Trailbreaker screen the Autobot convoy from the field of fire above. Trailbreaker was skilled enough to project his forcefield low enough, beneath Hound's hologram that they do screen the Bots from the field of fire. Two Seekers choose to move in closer to examine the situation, only to scrape against the 'ground', sending one up in a ball of fire, the other chickens out. The Autobots are just about out of the woods here, assuming that they can keep up the taxing resolve of tandem work! HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! JUST FOR BEING BACK IN THE SADDLE AFTER 15 YEARS, FIREFLIGHT'S ARRIVAL GRANTS THE TEAM 15 POINTS. THAT'S RIGHT, ONE POINT A YEAR, I'M A CHEAPSKATE, SUE ME. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Rodimus Prime says, "One nuisance down, thirty more to go. Good work, Bots, we're practically home clear." Prowl checks his GPS and realizes they are almost there just a little bit more...Got to keep people motivated. "Great work Hound and Trailbreaker. Almost there people and we are making good time. We can do this!" Prowl knows his own firepower will not be enough in this situation so he focuses on getting within the range of the Command Center's guns as fast as possible. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser compares his Leadership to 90: Success! "Faaaaan-tastic!" Arcee exclaims with enthusiasm, transforming as soon as she meets up with Trenchfoot and the rest of the troops from Vigilance base. "Rodimus is on his way up here, he's got a vital cargo and we just encountered some fierce opposition through the gorge. Trailbreaker and Hound are maintaining holo-cover for the time being -- while the Decepticons are distracted, let's take them down so they can all get here in one piece! So lock on, and fire when ready!" Combat: Arcee compares her Leadership to 55: Success! F-4E suddenly banks 90 degrees right and kicks in his afterburners. It might seem like he was effortlessly avoiding a stream of laser fire from a green Seeker that just manuevered behind him, but actually, he was distracted by the sparks flying from Rodimus Prime and the shiny forcefield below him. As he spirals downward, another Seeker, pulling up from the fireball of his unlucky comrade, happens to cross his centerline, and inside the cockpit, a selector switch on the flightstick shifts a notch and the trigger pulls seemingly of its own volition. Combat: F-4E compares his Firepower to 65: Failure :( Following along, keeping pace as best he can given his much slower and energon consumptive altmode, Trailbreaker realligns the forcefield and keeps it in position. <> he emits, really the tryhard of all tryhards. He might make light of it, but coordinating a moving forcefield and keeping it flat is a LOT harder than it looks. Can he ENDURE it? Combat: Toyota 4WD Camper Truck compares his Endurance to 65: Success! VICTORY! F-4E's bullets fly wide, just impacting on the surface, and barely manages to pull out of the way of the Seeker, which in turn narrowly misses its near-twin on Fireflight's tail, leaving him blissfully in the clear, for the moment. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar works to create the holgram of groundcover- and for a moment he thinks he's succeeded... but then the rough terrain and lack of prep time threatens the integrity of the hologram. A patch begins to flicker- but then Trailbreaker begins his work and his forcefield is just the thing Hound needed. <> He's glad to see his fellow four-wheel vehicle here. He responds to Prowl as well, <> In fact, everyone is doing an great job here... and teamwork is really winning the day. Makes him proud to be an Autobot. He works to continue the holgram as they pull towards their goal. He chuckles at Trailbreaker's praise, <> It was a timely assist by Fireflight that sealed the deal on the escort mission. The Seeker corps were expecting a strafing run mission, and it was supplied. The air support garnered at the last moment, threw the Cons into disorganization. Several veered off to deal with the threat, but others were left wondering exactly their foes had fled to. When Arcee gave the word, Vigilance started suppressive fire into the air, increasing the chaos. It wasn't long before the force assigned here broke, what with lack of proper targets and flak fire. Razorclaw was not going to be happy his orders weren't followed. Rodimus finally chimes back in on the comm, <> With the subterranian entrance to Vigilance opened, the team can enter at their leisure, which is to say right now. Rodimus pulls in behind the team, drawing in further for the trailer. The gunner mechs move to disassemble their positions and draw in moments later. Soon the base is secured. After that, Rodimus transforms into his Bot mode, looking a bit banged up, but he's seen far, far worse. "Exceptional job, Autobots. We'll have to organize a proper flushing out of them after supplies are handed out, but I think it's safe to say that we've got a better presence out here now." He gestures towards Trailbreaker and Fireflight with two fingers, "Glad to see your assistance, Autobots." With the traditional sound from your childhood, the police cruiser unfolds into Prowl's robot form. Rodimus Prime returns to his mighty robot form! F-4C Phantom II spirals high into the air, finally bleeding off enough airspeed that his nose tips backwards towards the ground. What looks like a graceful maneuver was actually just Fireflight not paying attention to where he was going, instead focused on the retreating Seekers. As his camera angle suddenly changes to Rodimus pointing at him, he flips over and smashes his airbrakes, making a bouncy landing outside the tunnel entrance. The F-4's fuselage extends as its nose and tail section lift up and slide backwards. Arms extrude from its fuselage, and the wings rotate upward. Fireflight's robot mode seems clunky and ungainly on the ground, but considering his mediocre flying skills, that isn't saying much. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *